Clã de Maria
The '''Mexican coven' was founded by a vampire named Maria who used it to raise an army of newborn vampires with two stray vampires who were chased out because of the Southern vampire wars, Lucy and Nettie. Its main purpose was to win back the land that Maria had lost during the lesser hostilities that continued after the Volturi put an end to the wars. This coven lived on human blood and consisted mostly of often-replaced male newborns. Only Maria is presently a part of this coven as Lucy and Nettie have been disposed of for betrayal, Maria's right hand Jasper Whitlock had left for the North. She is currently still creating newborns to protect her territory and executing them after their first year. History Shortly before Maria's time, a vampire named Nenito rose to power in the South by forming an army of newborn vampires, wiping out neighboring covens and pressuring others to create their own newborns in order to defend themselves. Eventually the Volturi swept in and cleaned house, giving the South a short time of peace until others started forming their own armies again and attacking unsuspecting covens like the Monterrey coven which left only Maria alive. Defeated and alone, Maria joined forces with two other vampires, Lucy and Nettie, who had also lost their territories and covens. To create an effective army, Maria decided to look for people with experience in the military to turn, and stumbled across Jasper Whitlock. Overnight, they created an army of newborn vampires and reclaimed their old territory with few casualties, one of the survivors being Jasper. Later on, they continued to attack the neighboring territories by continuously creating newborns and disposing of those who become useless after their first year. Jasper became Maria's favorite soldier due to his fighting skills and his power to influence others' feelings, which worked as a means to keep the newborns from killing each other. The group was later torn apart when Nettie and Lucy attempted to rebel against Maria. Jasper felt their malevolent emotions and warned Maria; and together, they killed Lucy and Nettie in a preemptive attack. Every year, Maria ordered Jasper to dispose of the vampires that had almost lived up to their year mark as newborns. But Jasper found promising skills in Peter and persuaded Maria to keep him. Two years later, Peter fell in love with a newborn named Charlotte, and betrayed the coven after multiple failed attempts to keep her in the coven. Together, they fled Mexico and went up North. Jasper could have slaughtered them in no time, but he chose to let them flee. After this incident, Maria's feelings toward Jasper changed, and the two of them started planning to eradicate one another. Five years later, Peter returned to visit Jasper and told him about life up North. He invited him to join them, which he accepted to avoid killing Maria and in hopes of finding a better future than his life in the coven that had so depressed him. This coven is still active to this day, with only Maria as the permanent member. She continues to create and dispose newborns to protect her territories, and has come to forgive Jasper for his betrayal. Members *'Maria': The leader of the coven. She created this coven with several newborns in order to reclaim her territory from a local coven that destroyed her mate and her original coven. She is currently the only active member of this coven. *Multiple newborn soldiers. All of them are chosen by Maria as soldiers. At the end of their first year, they will be disposed of and replaced when their strengths are no longer superior than mature vampires. Most newborns are male with physical attributes, but some have been female or young ones with lesser physical attributes who merely added to the numbers. Former members *'Lucy': A female vampire who lost her mate and her territory when her coven was attacked. She then met Nettie and Maria and joined forces with them to raise an army of newborn vampires to claim other covens' territories. After her territory was reclaimed, she and Nettie plotted against Maria. However, she was outsmarted by Maria and her henchman, Jasper and was executed for treason, along with Nettie. *'Nettie': As above, a female vampire losing territory when her coven was attacked. She then met Lucy and Maria and joined forces with them to raise an army of newborn vampires to claim other covens' territories. After her territory was reclaimed, she and Lucy plotted against Maria. However, she was outsmarted by Maria and her henchman, Jasper and was executed for treason, along with Lucy. *'Jasper Whitlock': The first vampire created by Maria. Having been trained in the Confederate Army, his knowledge in battle tactics and his power of pathokinesis became great assets to the coven's success. He moved quickly through the ranks and became Maria's second-in-command. He later left the coven, met Alice and joined the Cullen coven. *'Peter': A soldier and close companion of Jasper's. He was spared execution thanks to Jasper's persuasion to Maria. When he fell for Charlotte, he attempted to persuade Maria to spare her as well, but she refused. In the end, he escaped with Charlotte and became nomads in North America. *'Charlotte': A newborn who left the coven with Peter at the end of her newborn year, and became nomads in North America after Peter failed to convince Maria and Jasper to spare her life. *Multiple deceased newborn soldiers, all of whom were either killed in battle or executed at the end of their first year. Most newborns were male with physical attributes, but some had been female or young ones with lesser physical attributes who merely added to the numbers. The first nine soldiers, including Jasper, were carefully chosen by Maria with either experience on battlefield and in the military. Categoria:Clã de Maria Categoria:Grupo de vampiros